


Jean and Sasha - Timeless

by cassandraxaurora



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandraxaurora/pseuds/cassandraxaurora
Summary: A series of Jean and Sasha continuous drabbles that depicts their relationship from beginning to end.





	1. Characters Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some jeansasha cos I love them both and I’m in pain with how it’ll never be canon LOL.
> 
> Story is titled Timeless because I want to show that no matter what happens, they’re both eternal; as separate people and as a couple.
> 
> P.S not really drabbles but really shoooort chaptered pieces.
> 
> P.P.S it’s a continuous storyline cos these days I have no inspiration at all (I just want to see my ships prosper) and writing it like this is much easier. Not sure how many chapters yet either.

Jean Kirschtein - A young man realising he’s falling deeper into a well of troublesome, wholesome emotions.

Sasha Braus - The Well. Also a young woman reciprocating such emotions.

Other recurring SNK characters - People who excitedly and evilly want the two to get together.


	2. Potatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po-tae-to, Po-ta-to

Potato girl had been eating potatoes again today. Nothing should have been strange about it, except it was.

Jean sighed.

It’s the third one he had today after he realised of his stupid emotions.

The great Jean Kirschtein had finally went crazy – almost comparable to the eccentricity the suicidal bastard possessed - to develop a crush on the last girl he had wanted to have a crush on.

“Here! Eat this!” Sasha pushed a half eaten potato in his face. “Connie told me you were hungry.”

Jean sighed, _again_.

“… At least hand me an untouched one, you thoughtless potato girl!”


	3. Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha is smooth.

Beauty was in the eye of the beholder or so they say, so Jean wonders why the old him had never once found Sasha attractive.

Was it because she drooled every time there was food? Or was it because of her stupid antics with Connie? He swears he heard her snoring a few times too when she accidentally dozed off during trainings.

“What are you doing?” He tensed as Sasha approached him. Her face was now inches away from his, beautiful brown eyes peering into his own curiously. Had her eyelashes always been this long and lustrous? Her skin this smooth and flawless? “No, seriously-”

“There’s a piece of bread stuck at your cheeks.” She gently picked it off his face.

What she does next has been utterly horrifying for the young man, popping that stray piece into her mouth and walking away as though nothing happened.

“Did she just… _ate_ leftovers that had been on my face?”

_That’s disgusting!_

Jean frowned, though his heart was continuously beating quickly.

_And terrifying and weird and… heart-fluttering. What the actual shit-_

He slapped his own face roughly for the next minute, unable to accept that _that_ had been the most attractive Sasha had been to him in the few years he knew her.

“I’m going crazy, I’m going crazy, I’m going crazy-”

“Hey, is Jean okay?” Armin noticed his friend acting weirdly at a corner. “Maybe I should go ask him.”

Sasha simply shrugged her shoulders. “Ignore him. Probably thinks he has pieces of bread on his cheeks.”


	4. Dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean thinks he’s not dumb.

It was no secret that both Connie and Sasha were termed the dumb duo of the 104th but it was no secret either that the two were the kindest trailing right after Christa.

So when Connie and Sasha were both being kind with each other, it didn’t made a certain guy feel better.

“Hey Sasha.” Connie walked up to his friend. “I need help with some cleaning-”

“Hey Connie!” Jean magically appeared beside him. Thankfully, the guy didn’t found it weird. “You need help with cleaning?”

“Yeah. Keith was barking me down earlier so I thought I’d get some help so it goes faster.”

The young man grinned, masking away the pain of giving away his freedom. “I’ll help you.”

“R-Really? Geez, you’re so nice, Jean!”

The two would walk away, leaving Sasha standing awkwardly in the middle of the mess hall.

Unbeknownst to them all, Reiner had been observing them silently from a corner. A smirk tugged at his lips, amused at what he managed to find out today.

“Oh, Jean.” The blonde chuckled to himself. “You’re so dumb.”


	5. Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha loves bread too.

Potato girl was infamous for her love of potatoes but there was something she loved as equally; bread.

Sasha huffed, watching Jean dangle Mikasa’s leftovers in front of her face. The latter had a stomachache but everyone knew she left her half eaten bread on the table so she could chase after Eren.

“Mikasa gave it to me!” Sasha tried to reach out but was pushed back by her companion. “Give it back!”

“You already had two slices of bread from Annie’s share earlier, so this shouldn’t go to you.”

The girl frowned. “… Creep. I’m sure you just want Mikasa’s leftovers so you could pretend it was an indirect kiss-”

Jean hadn’t meant for her to misunderstand his intentions. Sure, everyone knew of his crush on Mikasa but _no one_ knew that he actually got over it.

_And that I actually have a crush on you…_

“Okay, okay. I get it already.” He sighed, pushing the piece of bread into Sasha’s mouth. “Shut up and eat, will you?”

Unfortunately for the guy, _everyone_ at the table now knew he liked Sasha instead for the girl had been nice enough to half the leftover with him. His cheeks had turned pink; thinking about how she called it an indirect kiss earlier.

“I think I’m dumb but did you guys see what I see?” Connie’s eyes widened in surprise.

Reiner grinned. “… So bloody obvious.”

“Hey!” Sasha giggled before swallowing her worth’s full. “This was kinda like an indirect kiss too, huh.”

Jean was sure his face was now as red as a tomato.

“W-Who would want to kiss you, potato girl?!”


End file.
